Forgive me
by waterlooroadfan2012
Summary: was by slowdylan but now i'm taking it over. Sam and tom broke up and Sam went to the army, Sam is now working at Holby city and tom already works there. will it be a story of forgiveness or war.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a Tam fic originally by slowdylan but she ran out of ideas so im now taking it under my wing hope you injoy and please review xx**

Sam was going to her first day in Holby city just from leaving the army, she missed Tom so much but she had to move on a long time ago. She had gone to the army to forget about Tom and move on; she had found love in major private Ryan in the army. That was the other reason she left because he was killed the day she left. She couldn't stay because every think made her think about Ryan and Tom kept coming to her mind.

She pulled up to the ED on her bike and thought the bike next to her was her X husband but she just brushed it off.

"Hello I am Tom Kent and you are" Tom send in his quiet, calm voice she had missed so much. "I am Sam Kent, nice to see you again Tom" Sam said looking at Tom's shocked face. "Sam nice to see you again, how have you been?" Tom said in a shocked tone. "I have been fine, how have you been. I went to the army after we split up and found love there for about 2 years, but he died and then I left. Other than that I have been fine."

She left Tom standing outside just standing there and walked into her new work place quite happy with herself. Tom was still in shock when his girlfriend came up "Hi, Tom are you alright".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter.**

**_Hi, Tom are you alright" _**

Scarlet asked in a worried tone. "I am fine, let's go into work" and with that Tom left Scarlet standing outside with lots of things running thought both of there minds. He saw someone else come in to the ED and talk to Sam, then he gave her a hug and with that he left. Sam was coming closer and talking to Scarlet at the same time, they were coming over to him. Try to act normal he thought over and over.

"Sam, who was that" Tom asked calmly. "He is my brother, James you remember him. Cocky own" Sam said. "The one I hated so much" Tom asked.

"Yes, the one you hated and who is that girl giving me the get away from him he is mine" Sam asked with a wired look. "She is my fiancée and we are getting married in a month" Tom said. "I have only been gone for about 8 months and you are already getting married again" Sam asked with a hurt look on her face and Tom saw that she was hurt by what had happened. Just then Scarlet walked over to them and saw some tears in Sam's eyes. She didn't know why but then saw Tom had a hurt look on this face then she want to know what had happened. "Do you to know each because you seem quite close" Scarlet asked with a worried pitch to her voice. "No, why would we" they said at the same time. Then Tom walked off with Scarlet, Sam suddenly felt really sad and wanted Tom back.

**_At the end of shift_**

Tom was in the staffroom when Sam walked in and suddenly she felt Tom lips on her lips and pulled away "You're getting married, what you are doing" Sam said. "I only got with her so I didn't feel lost and hopeless like you properly did with Ryan; please forgive me for what I did because I regretted it as so as you were gone. I am really sorry" Tom said with tears in her eyes. Sam thought what if Tom really meant it. "What are you going to do about the wedding and scarlet thought" Sam quested him.

"I don't know but what I do know is that I will leave her any day to be with you" Tom spoke with so much love and Sam saw that she had missed when she walked out. Sam locked lips with Tom and Tom kissed back with so much force.

**_Meanwhile in the pub_**

"So what do you think about the new doc and isn't it odd that she has the same last name as Tom, they might have been past lovers" Zoe said quietly because she didn't want scarlet hearing this as she spoke to Linda.

**_Back in the staffroom_**

Tom and Sam were talking about what went wrong before.

_At Sam's flat after work_

"How are you going to tell scarlet about this new problem because she does love you a lot and I sort of feel guilty for what we are doing" Sam told Tom. Tom came over and kissed Sam on the lips to tell her it is alright and Sam kissed back like see never wanted to stop.

_At Tom's and scarlet's house _

Scarlet had no clue were Tom was and had called him about 10 times and thought one more time won't hurt so she picked up her phone and called him.

_Back at Sam's flat_

Tom heard his phone go for about the 1o time and pulled away from the kiss to get it. "Why didn't you answer it" Sam asked with a puzzled look. "It was scarlet again and you are way more important. Tonight I am going to break up with her and she is in work on a night shift then I will get my stuff" Tom told Sam.

"Why are you doing this for me when I had an affair on you for a year" Sam asked and Tom replayed with "Because I love you and I never stopped you walking out" Tom told her.

_In the pub_

"That was scarlet she just called saying that Tom just broke up with her and she was in tears, we need to know why he broke up with her" Zoe said and went to leave the pub with Linda close behind her.

_Back at Sam's house_

Sam and Tom were watching TV together and just cuddling up to each other when the door bell rang. Sam went to go and answer it because if it was work mated and saw Tom it would be terrible.

"Hello, what do you want with me"

**BTW these chapter were all written by slowdylan but soon I will be wrighting my own,**

**Meg xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi, Zoe what do you want with me" Sam asked Zoe with Linda and a tearful Scarlet. "You, know what I want Nicholls" Zoe said with anger in her voice. Sam got a phone call Justas they were talking and saw it was the army and when they called something was always wrong.

"Sorry, got to take this call. See you at work" Sam said well shutting the door, and then she took the phone call just as Tom came into the hall. Zoe, Linda and Scarlet didn't move.

"Thanks, for that" Sam hung up on the phone just as Tom walked thought. "Hey what's wrong baby, who were you talking to" Tom said with so much passion.

"Dad's died" Sam stated because she new Tom new that her dad was in the army. Tom took Sam in this arms strait away and stroked her hair softly like he used to. He thought, why did I ever let her go out of this fingers so easily but he had her back.

"Scarlet's in a state you know and her eyes look so puffy, she was with Zoe and Linda who were at the door" Sam said after a while. "I didn't want to hurt her thought but I must of been kidding myself" Tom said but little did he know that Scarlet had been having a affair behind his back ever since they had been together but Sam new.

"It was a good thing that you broke up because she had been having an affair behind your back and before you ask how I know, I know when someone is having an affair because I had one" Sam didn't want to tell Tom this but she had to. "I never thought she would be a cheater but I am with you so she can do whatever she wants now"

_Next day_

Sam and Tom had to go separate ways to work; when they got there they were talking and looking at each other. Zoe saw lots of love between those two when they were talking, they looked so cute together. She got put off by a noise coming from the store cupboard, she saw Scarlet and Fletch together screwing each other and then all the pieces were put together. Then went off to find Sam to say sorry and show Tom the photo she took of Scarlet and Fletch.

**Hey guys if you want follow me on twitter Megan_FanFic_ and this is the last of the pre written chapters so it will just be my wrighting from now on please review. Oh and this wont be my main story at the moment my main story if Fic of fics because I have no intrest at the moment of my other one.**

**Meg xx**


End file.
